


Breakfast in Bed

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Medical Kink, Sweet, completely harmless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relaxed and happy story where a playful Will sits on Hannibal’s lap with a stethoscope and examines him while leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys on his naked chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maharetchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/gifts).



> Now with a Russian translation by marsitlov! :D Find it here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/6485146

 

The alarm clock only rang once before Hannibal clicked it off.

 

‘Mngghnoo’ Will muttered cuddling up to him.

 

Hannibal smiled in the dark of the bedroom. For all his night terrors and nightmares, when Will did manage to get asleep it was really difficult to wake him up. Especially if it was a Saturday morning and they had a long, lazy morning ahead of them.

 

Hannibal lay a tiny kiss on his forehead.

 

‘I have to bake the breakfast croissants’ he said, watching as his lover’s frown creased with deep wrinkles.

 

‘No’ Will murmured clinging to him tighter ‘We’ll buy some donuts later’.

 

The offended scoff made Will curl his lips in a mischievous grin. He cracked an eye open to see the scandalized face of the doctor.

 

‘Donuts’ he said in his thick accent ‘I wouldn’t even feed that to your dogs, Will’.

 

‘Oooo-kaaayyy’ he said giving out a long suffering sigh ‘Go and get your croissants ready. Since they’re more important than being here with me’.

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at that. He shouldn’t fall for this trick, but Will was pouting so beautifully that he leant down and captured his lips in a tender kiss.

 

‘Nothing is more important than you’.

 

Will smiled against Hannibal’s lips, and he nipped them playfully as he felt the faint stubble rubbing on his chin.

 

‘Yeah. Your croissants are’ he pushed Hannibal out of the bed and smirked ‘I want mine with jam’.

 

Hannibal snorted softly. He put on his navy blue robe and considered Will before going down to the kitchen. He was splayed on the bed on his stomach, one arm over the duvet and his curls a mess on the pillow. He looked so blissfully at peace that for a moment Hannibal was sorely tempted to return to bed and lie with him. But he knew he would be coming back soon, and with breakfast on a tray for them to enjoy together.

 

'I'll be right back' he whispered as he left the bedroom, and Will nodded dreamily.

 

\---

 

The sheets smelled like Hannibal and lavender, a combination that almost lulled Will back to sleep. But he missed the weight and warmth of his lover by his side, and so after a while he sat up on the bed with a resigned sigh. His clothes were laying on a wrinkled heap on the armchair, the dark stain of wine now dry after his clumsiness last night. Will was only wearing his shorts, and although he knew they would be having breakfast in bed, he wanted to put on a tee at least. It was unlikely that Hannibal had one, but maybe he could borrow one of his shirts. He would need it for the day anyway, and he would look a little more dignified as he ate the croissants next to his I-always-sleep-in-my-silk-pyjamas lover.

 

Will left the bed and opened Hannibal's closet. All his shirts were immaculately hanged and pressed, and for a moment Will didn't know which to pick. He chose a white one in the end, one that looked a little less _new_ to his mind somehow, and as he put it on he saw an old fashioned medical bag on a wooden shelf. He opened it out of curiosity, taking a peek at the door to make sure he was still alone.

 

There was only an old fashioned stethoscope inside, with the initials _HL_ elegantly engraved on the metallic tube. Will guessed it was probably from the days when Hannibal had been an intern at Johns Hopkins, and he was going to put the stethoscope back when a sudden idea hit him. He put on the eartips and pressed the diaphragm to his chest, right above his sternum. The sound of his heart was rhythmic and, hum, _velvety_ , he guessed, for lack of a better word. He remained like that for a long moment, so enthralled with the steady beating of his heart that he barely noticed when Hannibal appeared in the room with a breakfast tray.

 

'So' he said leaving the tray on a nearby table 'Not only do you steal my shirts. You also go sneaking through my personal objects. How rude'.

 

'Shh' Will said, still listening to his own heart 'This is amazing'.

 

Hannibal smiled as he poured two cups of coffee.

 

'The human body always is'.

 

'Why does it sound so- so--?' he trailed off and frowned 'Take off your pyjama shirt'.

 

'Aren't we going to have breakfast?'

 

'Yes, but I need to listen to your heart first'.

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow then, genuinely amused at his lover's curiosity.

 

'Do you need to perform a cardiac auscultation, Dr. Graham?'

 

Will walked towards him with a little grin.

 

'Oh yes. And you're my patient now, so you better behave'.

 

Hannibal hesitated for a moment, but the look of pure mischief on Will's face was priceless. He loved it when his William felt playful, and watching him like this now, in one of his shirts with the stethoscope around his neck, was too good to let it pass.

 

'I'm afraid I'm a terrible patient' he said stripping off his pyjama shirt and sitting down on the bed.

 

'Not with me' Will said straddling his thighs until he found a comfortable position on his lover's lap 'Now, take a deep breath...'

 

He put on the eartips again and placed the diaphragm on Hannibal's chest.

 

'Here' Hannibal said guiding Will's hand a little to the right 'This is the aortic area'.

 

Will listened to the velvety beating, hard and intense and powerful.

 

'Follow the sternal border down to the left and you'll find the tricuspid valve area' Hannibal continued 'At the beginning of the ventricular contraction you'll hear-- ouch!'

 

Will had pinched him. More than that, he had twisted his left nipple hard.

 

'You, sir' he said with an impish smile 'Are a bossy, pushy patient. You're not letting me do my work. Now stay still, _or else'_.

 

Hannibal couldn't help a fond smile as Will placed the diaphragm at random over his chest, going from one spot to the next with that intense gaze that made him look so endearingly beautiful. He was hitting all the wrong sites for auscultation, but Hannibal said nothing and allowed him to do it his way, watching as his face lit up with his peculiar exploration.

 

'Hum' Will said after a while 'It seems you're in good health, sir... But I wonder...'

 

Hannibal let out a tiny gasp as Will suddenly leant in and sucked his bruised nipple into his mouth.

 

'Oh' he murmured 'Dr. Graham, I don't think this line of treatment has been approved by the--'

 

'Shut up' Will grumbled, licking the hard nub and lapping around it gently. He was still pressing the diaphragm on his skin, and a little smile danced on Hannibal's lips. He knew how much his William liked his broad, hairy chest, and watching him rub his mouth and cheeks against it filled him with a familiar warmth.

 

'I need to make sure...' he murmured while nipping and teasing with his tongue 'That you are...'

 

Hannibal groaned as Will sank his teeth right above his nipple, blowing air and nursing the red spot with playful affection.

 

'Fully functional' he said at last with a wicked smile, and he started to kiss his way up the doctor's furry chest to his neck, licking and giving tiny bites along the way. When he was finally at eye level with him, Will latched his mouth on to the delicate flesh where shoulder met neck and started to suck, hard, for several seconds in a relentless rhythm that would no doubt leave a big purple hickey.

 

Hannibal grunted while Will marked him, revelling in the sudden possessiveness of his lover. He was a joy to see like this, all focused and needy and rubbing his half-hard cock against his crotch in wanton, unabashed desire.

 

'Yes' he proudly said as the hickey bloomed on Hannibal's tanned skin 'Now, lie down'.

 

Hannibal obeyed, splaying himself on the bed silently for Will to feast on him.

 

'At last you're behaving like a good patient' he teased 'I'll have to think of a proper reward for you.'

 

Will undid the drawstring bow on the front of his pyjama pants and pulled them down. He took off his own shorts and straddled his lover again, grinding his hips against his cock in circles.

 

'Mmm, feels good' he said as his erection grew harder 'I think... I think...'

 

He stopped rotating his hips and looked down at Hannibal dead serious.

 

'I'm going to fuck you' he said, and Hannibal's nostrils flared at the hunger he saw in Will's eyes, raw and urgent. He said nothing, but he bent his legs at the knee and pulled them towards his chest in quiet surrender. Will's eyes went wide, and his cock turned rock hard in a moment. He wasted no time and fished for the jar of lube on the nightstand, opening it with shaky hands as Hannibal watched him in silence. Will had been using that very same lube the night before to stretch himself open, a spectacle that  Hannibal always admired with gusto. And now he was dipping his fingers in the jar with a blind urgency, as if he needed his release and he needed it _now_. Hannibal smiled and spread his asscheeks open to give his lover better access.

 

'Yes' he breathed kneeling on the bed and slipping a finger inside him. It burned, but not a single muscle twitched in Hannibal's face. It had been some time since he had been in this position, but the thrill of watching Will claiming him would make whatever pain worth the while.

 

'Tight' Will gritted out, adding a second finger and moving them in and out impatiently.

 

'It doesn't matter' Hannibal said steadying his hand 'I'm ready'.

 

Will looked a little doubtful, but Hannibal nodded.

 

'I want to feel you' he whispered _'Now'_.

 

Will licked his lips and pressed the tip of his cock to Hannibal's opening. He was still hesitant, and so he slid in slowly, groaning throatily while trying to be as careful as possible. Hannibal felt a spike of pain that became more intense and sharp with each of Will's pushes, until inch by inch he was deeply stretched and filled.

 

'Oh god' Will breathed relishing in the glorious heat around his cock, so tight and perfect that his hands clenched and he dug his nails into Hannibal's thighs unwittingly.

 

The penetration hurt and he would be sore the rest of the day, but Hannibal didn't care. He watched transfixed as Will lost himself in his pleasure, ecstatic and amazed just as if it were his very first time. It couldn't be said that his William was very experienced in this, but his enthusiasm made up for his lack of technique or finesse. Euphoric with the intense bliss he soon forgot about his lover, but Hannibal didn't mind. He took himself in hand and squeezed his cock, starting to catalogue each and every minute twitch in his lover's face- the curl of his upper lip, the flutter of his eyelashes, his pinkish tongue darting out to moist his lips.

 

'Come' Hannibal said after a while, and he pulled Will down over him. The stethoscope was still hanging around his neck, and Hannibal put the eartips in Will's ears. He placed the diaphragm on his chest again and kissed his cheek:

 

'Listen' he said.

 

Will was suddenly overwhelmed by the loud beating of Hannibal's heart, and his pupils dilated when he stared at his lover.

 

 _'Fuck me'_ Hannibal whispered bearing down and impaling himself further of Will's cock 'Fuck me now'.

 

It was all the encouragement that Will needed, and he started to rut mindlessly into him, pushing deeply into Hannibal as the heavy thumping of his heart filled his ears. It was a strangely intimate and erotic sensation, like being inside his lover _twice_. As his pushes became more forceful, Hannibal started to pump his cock hard, jerking off quickly so that Will could fuck him through his orgasm. He came in a minute, with a deep moan and his eyes wide open to watch his beautiful William loosing control. And he did immediately after, with that throaty groan Hannibal had come to know and love so well.

 

'A-ah' Will sobbed and quivered all over, filling Hannibal deep and slumping limp and exhausted over him. Hannibal felt the air knocked out from his lungs, but his William was so exquisite like this, flushed and sweaty and so tender that he didn't push him away. Instead, he pulled the eartips of the stethoscope out of his ears, caressing his curls and laying a soft kiss on his forehead. Will mouthed something unintelligible then, and pressed his ear to his chest trying to hear his lover's heart throbbing and pulsing like before.

 

'Miss it' he muttered, and Hannibal embraced him tightly.

 

They stayed like that for a long, silent while, sleepy in the hazy afterglow of their release until Will started to feel cold and shivered.

 

'Sorry' he said pulling out of Hannibal and rolling over in the bed.

 

'For what?' Hannibal said propping himself up on an elbow.

 

Will blushed and looked down.

 

'If I hurt you'.

 

'Nonsense' Hannibal said with a little grin. He was feeling rather sore, but Will needn't know 'Think about it as your little revenge for last night'.

 

Will snorted as he slid under the bed covers.

 

'I mean it' he muttered after a moment, wrapped in the warm duvet and shy all of a sudden 'And... I spoiled your croissants. They must be cold now, like the coffee'.

 

Hannibal cuddled up to him and sighed. His wild, passionate William was his usual restrained self again.

 

'Never apologize for getting carried away by passion. And as for the food' he murmured rubbing the tip of his nose against Will's 'Nothing is more important than you'.

 

Will smiled then, a tiny little smile that lit his face.

 

'Can we go for donuts then?'

 

'Good Lord' Hannibal sighed in mock exasperation, but Will captured his lips and gave him a long, unhurried kiss.

 

'I love you, sir' he said looking into his eyes.

 

'I agree with your diagnosis, Dr. Graham.'

 


End file.
